


Not Again

by orphan_account



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Also kinda Dadxiety? Anxality?, Angst, Anxiety, Cutting, Depression, Kinda ImajxAnxiety??, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uwah~ so many hits!!





	1. Chapter 1

Angel sighed.

Why was it always like this. How did this come to happen again?

He sighed again. Roman looked over in disgust.

“Why are you still here.” Roman growled.

He shakes in his spot. “B-because-”

“I SAID WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!” He yelled angrily.

Angel stilled in shock before melting back into the mindscape and running to his room.

He slammed and locked his door before fumbling around in his bathroom, looking for his precious razor.

_Why me. Why do they hate me? What did I do wrong this time._

He found the razor and dragged it across his thigh after pulling his pants down, revealing black, skin-tight boxers, and lots of old scars.

He hadn’t done this in so long, and he forgot how good it made him feel. Tear streaming down his face, he dragged it across again. And again. Over and over, until his thighs are soaked in blood. He sobbed as he roughly washed his thighs. It stung, and he groaned as he realized that he left the bandages in the kitchen from bandaging Imaj’s hand when he tried to clean up a broken glass.

He fumbled for his phone and texted Imaj.

Anxie: _Can you bring me the bandages_

Imaj: _Oh Anxie… not again_

Anxie: _I’m sorry, but Roman yelled at me after the crash…_

Imaj _: I’ll be there in a minute_

He groaned again as he sat on the floor and started sobbing again when Morality suddenly open the door.

“Hey An- ANXIETY?? What happened, oh my goodness!”

Angel sobbed as he rushed over and started pressing paper towels to his thighs.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to do it so much” He sobbed into his hands. “Oh, poor baby-”

Imaj walked in and softly pushed him out of the way. He started gently taking off the towels and wrapping his thighs with the bandages. “I’m sorry!” He wailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwah~ so many hits!!


	2. Chapter 2

_""I'm sorry!" He wailed."_

Dad sighed sadly. "I know." Angel sniffled and coughed.

"Oh no, are you getting sick?" Dad gently asked him. Imaj finished bandaging up his thighs and helped him stand. He immediately collapsed and whined. Dad hummed and picked Angel up bridal-style. He curled up closer to Dad shortly after being picked up.

"Awe, let's get you to sleep so you can heal up." Dad softly whispered. Angel whimpered as he walked to the bed, curling up even more.

"C'mon Anxie, gotta let go so I can tuck you in." He muttered. He heard Anxiety mumble something about 'warm'. He coos and lays down with him so he won't be alone.

_Why am I like this._

_Dad must hate me now._

_I wish I was never introduced._

Angel sighed and squirmed. Dad, sensing his thoughts, had held him a little closer. A little tighter. _A little more lovingly._ _  
_

He started sobbing again, and curled up closer to Dad.

Logic, sensing the sadness and hurt, peeked in. He gasped and hurried over. "Oh no, Anxiety. Why would you do this again?" He softly said, barely above a whisper. "I- Princey said-"

Logic started fuming. "Oh when I get my hands on him-"

"No." Angel said calmly.

"W-what?" Logic looked confused for a moment, before understanding. "You don't want Princey to get hurt because it will hurt Thomas' creativity..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you masturbate I will be really proud. (really really embarrassed to write this).

Angel wakes up to warmth and two loving arms around him. He immediately jerks up on his elbow and hisses when his thighs start aching. _Fucking hell that hurts_ , he thinks. Morality immediately pulls him back down, wraps his arms around him, and cuddles into his chest. Angel blinks in confusion. Once it sinks in who it is cuddling him from the front, he blushes. He suddenly senses a second person behind him. He takes a peek and sees Imaj. He flushes an even darker red and starts panicking. Morality shushes him and tells him to calm down, that they fell asleep comforting him. _That's not why I'm blushing though_ , he mutters in his head. See, Imaj was lightly grinding into his plump ass with the biggest hard on he's ever felt. He whimpered, and pointed it out when Mo looked at him oddly. Mo giggles and rocks forward into him, showing that he was also hard, but had the self-restraint to not hump him while asleep. He nudges Imaj, and he moans when he wakes up. Then Imaj immediately blushes and scrambles away.

"S-sorry Anx..." He looks away with a pretty blush running down his neck. Anxiety whimpered at the loss of the feeling. Imaj's eyes widen, then he smirks. Mo watches patiently as he pins Angel to the bed. "What do you want me to do, pretty boy." He slowly licks up Angel's neck. He immediately moans and pushes his hips up to meet Imaj's, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist, ignoring the burn of the cuts on his thighs. Imaj slowly grinds down. "I want more than this pretty boy. I want to fuck into that tight little hole of yours, maybe even with Mo in you too." He tugs their boxers down over both their thighs, and moans when his dick rubs against his thick ass. He ruts between it's cheeks like a bitch in heat while Angel whimpers beneath him.

"A-almost... there.." He forces himself to stop. He isn't sure he can cum twice, so he decides to stop while he still has control. Angel moans loudly beneath him, begging for more. He asks Mo to toss him the lube. "Want to be stretched pretty boy?" Angel frantically shakes his head. "No!! Please just fuck me!!" Imaj moans and gestures for Mo to get under him with his dick lubed up while he lubes up his own. "Ready for our cocks?" Angel moans and nods his head yes. He starts pushing in slowly, and when Angel moans and begs him to hurry up and get in him already, he thrusts fully in. He pants and gestures for Mo to slide in too. Mo gently pushes in and starts rocking his hips. All of them moan and Imaj thrusts in while Mo pulls out. They start going faster and faster. Finally Mo hits his prostate. Angel lets out the highest and neediest moan yet. Angling towards that spot, they go even faster.

"G-god Anx you're so tight." Imaj starts fucking him like his life depends on it. Mo, not one to be outdone, goes faster. Angel, overwhelmed by the onslaught of pleasure, cums over his chest and even his chin. Imaj immediately cums from the pleasure of being squeezed by his tight hole. Mo, still going strong, keeps thrusting and moaning. Angel starts crying in pleasure at the overstimulation and gets hard again. Mo flips them over and starts thrusting so hard that, by the time he cums, Angel's prostate will be bruised. A few minutes later of thrusting like a bitch in heat and moaning like a whore, Angel cums again. Mo moans and cums so hard and much that it makes Angel's belly protrude. "God you look so hot stuffed with our cum." Imaj growls. They all fall asleep again after stuffing Angel with a butt plug and stroking him so he's hard, and putting a cock ring on him. Angel, still asleep, ruts against Mo's leg the whole time.

The whole time, Logic and Prince are blushing on the couch and looking seperate ways.


End file.
